Angels, Demons, and God, Oh My!
by MacGateFan
Summary: WinSister Series! Just what do all these crazy angels and demons want with Dean? What about God? Can Dean stop Sam from breaking that final seal? And what does Sarah have do with all this?


Title: Angels, Demons, and God, Oh My!

Rating: R (language, violence)

Author: MacGateFan

Notes: Even though this story is complete there is more to come. My muse kind of took off on her own and this is what I came up with. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

Disclaimers: None of those fine looking guys belong to me and neither does the show. Sarah, however, does.

* * *

"If you come off the rack and start torturing souls, I'll let you see your sister."

Dean hated the fact that he was weak. He had been there going on 30 years and he was going to give in. He was going to start torturing souls because he wanted to see his sister. He wanted to see Sarah. "Fine, I'll do it!"

Alistair laughed and suddenly Dean was standing in front of the rack. Dean glanced back at the demon. "Where's Sarah?"

"Turn around."

Dean swallowed and slowly turned. Attached to the rack was his sister. "The fuck?" He exclaimed. "That's not what I meant!"

"Oh isn't it, son? You should have been more specific then. You don't torture dear little Sarah Winchester then you get back on the rack so I can have more fun with you."

He stood there for the longest time starring into Sarah's bright eyes. She was beautiful as he remembered, but this couldn't be right. Sarah wasn't dead. The last time he saw her she was quite alive above ground.

Dean shuddered as Alistair whispered into his ear, "She died while you've been cooking down here, Deanie baby."

"No!" he gasped out, closing his eyes.

He remained that for the longest time but suddenly the heat of Hell and the feeling of utter despair and anguish dissipated so he opened his eyes again. Dean wasn't sure where he was, but as long as Sarah wasn't sitting on the rack before him he figured that was a start.

There was an ethereal breeze that floated around him and he felt safe and comforted. In the distance he could see a young woman walking towards him. Dean had to blink several times for him to finally realize that the person was, in fact, Sarah.

"How is this even..." he trailed off as she stopped about 10 feet in front of him. "Is that really you?"

Sarah smiled, reaching out for his hand, but Dean shrank away uncertain. "It is me, Dean."

"Sarah, the last time... I mean, in Hell..."

"I know."

Dean blinked. "But how can you forgive me? I tortured you down there!"

Sarah closed here eyes and the breeze settled on Dean again. He took a deep breath and understood. It hadn't been her and she forgives him for it all. "I can help you forget, Dean. I know how difficult it was for you. I will be here each and every night until the dreams go away forever."

"Can you do that, Sar?" Dean asked. "Make those certain dreams go away forever?"

She smiled as she stepped closer to him. This time Dean didn't move when she did and he didn't move when she placed a hand on his cheek. It's my job dear brother. Look for me when you least expect it."

Dean s eyes suddenly snapped open and he was back in his bed in the motel room. Glancing to his right he saw that Sam was still sleeping and the digital numbers on the clock read five am. He had actually slept through most of the night without those dreams.

Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep, Dean took a breath as he stood. Grabbing some clothes he headed into the bathroom to get a shower. He came back out a bit later as Sam was getting up starring at his older brother in shock.

"Dude, since when do you get up before me?" Sam asked pretending he had no idea about Dean's nightmares.

"Since today, Sammy. I'm off to get some breakfast and then we can hit the road."

"Right," Sam replied as Dean left the room chuckling. No doubt Sam was completely lost as to what happened to his brother.

Dean had just arrived back at the motel and was heading to the door when he shivered, feeling a presence behind him he turned around. He blinked a few times because he saw the back of a very familiar head leaning against the trunk of the Impala.

Setting the bag of food and coffee on the ground, Dean slowly made his way over to woman standing there. "There you are!" she said, taking a drink of beer.

"S-Sarah?"

"Who'd yaw think it was gonna be? Paris Hilton?"

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, however, when he opened them she was gone. "Fuck, I'm going crazy," He muttered.

***********

"Tell me about the case again, Sammy."

Sam looked through the notes he had taken. :I think we re after an afrit."

"Is that like some kind of pain med?"

"Dude."

"Fine, go on."

"An afrit is the spirit of a murder victim who rises to avenge the crime. The spirit form is malevolent and pretty terrifying. The best way of removing these violent spirits is to drive an iron nail into the ground in the location the murder was committed."

Dean nodded. "Sounds like fun to me! Do we have any leads on who this victim was?"

"Not exactly," Sam replied. "We have three possible suspects from the same stretch of road where the attacks have occurred that we'll have to narrow down."

"So we re going to need two hammers and three nails. Well, make that four nails cause we re gonna split up and each take a spot. The third spot we ll both try to get to as fast as we can."

"Exactly, but Dean these spirits are nasty. One of the people who were attacked is still in a coma from being launched into a building and one is dead."

Dean stepped on the gas. "Then we'd better get moving if we re going to make it there before dark."

The brothers arrived in Columbus about two hours later with time to spare. Dean left Sam to check into the motel while he ran across the street to Wal-Mart. He had to get the most heavy duty hammers he could find if they were going to have any luck hammering into the street.

Dean was heading back to the motel when he saw her again, leaning against Impala. She smiled at him as he shook his head. "What's wrong big brother?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. "As much as I love you, Sar, you re not supposed to be here. You're dead. Now I don t know if you re haunting the Impala, but..."

"No, I m haunting you, Dean. You shouldn't worry about this afrit. Castiel has much more important work for you."

Dean tossed his newly purchased items into the trunk. "Okay, now I know you can't be Sarah Winchester because my sister would not think any one s death was less important than another person's! Who the hell are you?"

Instead of replying, Sarah disappeared. "Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "Cas! You get your lily white angel ass over here NOW!"

"There's no need to shout, Dean, I'm right here."

Dean glared at the angel. "Right. Now what the hell is going on? That couldn't possibly have been Sarah."

"Who couldn't have been Sarah?"

That innocent response from Castiel, the one that had the angel's head tilted to the fucking side, was like someone reaching into Dean s heart and squeezing hard. "You didn't see her? You didn't send her?"

"No, Dean. I've been with my brothers attempting to keep Lilith from destroying the seals, you know that."

Dean nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay, if that wasn't Sarah then who was it?"

"She looked like Sarah, though?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. Dude, I just said it was her!" Dean replied. "And that is one thing I would never make up."

"Does Sam know you've been seeing your sister?"

"What? No!"

"I do now."

Dean turned around to see Sam standing at the motel room door, arms crossed. He looked back at Castiel. "You fucking did that on purpose!"

Of course the angel was gone.

**********

"Dean, it's all right," Sam told him. :I know why you didn't say anything."

The older Winchester didn't respond right away. Finally he said, "I just I had that dream and it seemed so real and now I m seeing her and what she told me, it was nothing like her. Sarah wouldn't want us to ignore these deaths; she would want us to stop the spirit."

"I know and we will, Dean! Besides, I found out where our lucky contestants died with help and a few phone calls."

"Dude, you re blushing. Did you talk to a sweet thing over the phone? Where's she at cause you so need to get laid!"

"Shut up, Dean!"

Dean glanced down at the notes Sam had taken. Sure enough, the girl's name was written there and there was even a heart around it. "Courtney. Aww, its 7th grade all over again!"

Sam stood up, even knowing his height never really scared the shit out of his brother, and it was still fun to tease him about it. "Size does matter, little brother."

"You whore!" Dean exclaimed, shoving his brother out of the way. "Lets get everything together and head on out, it s getting late."

***********

By ten till eleven, Sam was at the scene of the first murder. Jackson Michels was killed about three years ago by his girlfriend s ex-husband. It was pretty messy from what the police reports said.

Sam knelt next to the cross that was on the ground, kind of glad this person wasn't killed on the concrete ground because even the sledge hammer Dean bought wouldn't have dented the street. Placing the nail in the ground, Sam drove it in.

There was a loud wail and a clap of thunder signaling that the spirit had finally moved on. "Rest in peace, Jackson," he said as he gathered his things and headed to the other crime scene.

As he finished sending Stephanie Wilson to rest, Sam realized that Dean should have been there by now. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and stopped before dialing Dean s number. Sarah was standing in front of him.

"Shit!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Dean needs your help, Sammy."

"I know that!"

"No, that s not what I mean. Dean's been touched by God and every evil thing on this Earth knows that. Whenever he's near it, they know and they'll stop at nothing to pull him back to Hell! You need to save him! That's why I told him not to take this case."

Before Sam could respond to her, Sarah was gone. Okay so everything was kind of starting to make sense, but right now he didn't have time to let it all sink in. If Sarah was right then his brother was in serious trouble!

***********

Again Dean tried to grab his cell phone from his pocket, but Mr. Afrit Spirit, or whatever his name was, would not let him. Just when Dean thought the spirit was finished with him, it launched him across the street and into a parked car.

Dean grunted as his head made contact with the passenger window then the ground. He knew about three of his ribs were cracked, maybe even broken, and his left wrist was definitely broken. He struggled to a seated position, hoping to get up and figure out what the hell happened to the hammer and nails he had when he first arrived.

Of course it was Dean who found the fucking spirit. Sam was lucky and got the quite ones because no doubt his little brother had sent the other two, the benevolent other two, back to rest.

Dean tried to focus his eyes by blinking. He couldn't see the spirit anywhere nearby. He had just gotten to his feet when the late Walter Caldwell slammed into Dean, knocking him to the ground. Lights exploded in his vision and he could swear he heard Sam shouting his name.

As he lost consciousness he saw Sarah hovering above him as she placed a hand on his forehead. "It's for your own good, Dean," she whispered.

***********

Dean woke up in confusion, but hearing Sam s voice was a bit comforting. He licked his lips and suddenly felt a straw placed to them. "Take it easy," Sam said as Dean began to drink.

Once the cobwebs ebbed he was able to open his eyes." Sammy? What happened?"

"You don t remember?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing. Well, I mean the last thing I remember is..."

"Dean?"

He was quite for a few minutes before responding. "I don't... I can t remember much of anything. How is that even possible when I can remember you and other people in my life?"

"You've been in a coma for almost three weeks, Dean. You were in a car accident."

Dean s eyes widened. "The Impala!"

No, Sam replied with a chuckle." No, the Impala is fine. You were borrowing one of Bobby's cars."

"Oh."

Sam watched his brother as he struggled with his elusive memories. He was still pissed about it despite the fact that he understood Castiel's reasoning. However if Sam wanted to keep Dean safe, the best way to do that was to keep him away from all things evil and apparently tattoo him on the inside with sigils from God.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I thought, I... I thought I heard Sarah s voice that's all. Kind of crazy, huh? I mean she's gone like Dad, like Mom"

He nodded. "I know what you mean," Sam replied. "I feel like I hear her sometimes too. That little voice in my head when I'm doing something I shouldn't be, ya know?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

Sam's cell phone rang and he told Dean he had to take the call and he would send a nurse in to check on him. Once Sam was out in the hall, he answered the phone. "Bobby, he's awake."

If anyone was pissed about what the hell was going on, it was Bobby Singer. "Great so the hunters are losing one of their best fighters because an Angel of the Lord thinks it s necessary!"

"Bobby," Sam said. "Look, I know you re not happy about this, but God wants him protected and that can't happen when everything evil under the sun has their sights and noses set on him. Whatever Dean's supposed to do, it's important."

Bobby sighed. "That's what I don't get! Why is it that Castiel so tight lipped about what Dean's supposed to do? Why can't he just lay on the table what Dean's gotta do so we can work out a plan? What if Dean has to defeat Lilith or something? How can he do that if he doesn't remember how to fight?"

"Something tells me that all of those questions have answers but we're not going to know them until the time comes," Sam replied. "I know, Bobby it sucks, but what other choice have we got?"

"None I guess. So I ll see you boys later tonight?"

Dean was going to move in with Bobby as if that's where he's been living all his life as a mechanic there. When or if he got his memories back, Dean Winchester was going to be pissed. As long as the doctor okays his release we should get there around nine o'clock.

"See ya then and drive safe, Sam."

"I will, Bobby."

**********

Dean glanced over at Sam. Something just wasn't sitting right with him and his brother was way too quite. "So," Dean said, "I'm a mechanic, right?"

"Yeah."

"How long have I worked at Bobby's?"

Sam chuckled. "Since you were able to walk, dude! You have always wanted to be like Dad which included getting your hands dirty under the hood of a car."

Dean smiled distractedly. For some reason that just didn't seem right. Well, fixing cars did, but working at Bobby's didn't. He just felt as if his life used to have more meaning than just that. This didn't feel like it was a very fulfilling life.

If it wasn't then what was Sam keeping from him? If it was then Dean wanted out of it as soon as possible.

"Dean? You okay, man?"

"What?" Dean asked. He realized the Impala had come to a stop and they were parked next to a house that had probably looked immaculate at some point, surrounded by junked cars. "Oh, yeah, can you give me a minute?"

Sam nodded. "Sure. I'll be in inside when you're ready."

Once Sam went in, without the keys Dean noticed, he slid over to the driver's side. Dean was quite as he contemplated what he was about to do. It wasn't like he remembered anything about his past, right? He could probably just start over somewhere and let Sam know where he was once he got settled in.

Dean nodded as he looked around for a piece of paper. He found a leather bound journal in the back seat and tore out a page from the back, ignoring its contents. He scribbled a note for Sam as he set a few things on the front porch steps that he knew were his brother s and got back into the car.

Taking a deep breath Dean started the car and drove away. He didn't look into the rearview mirror as Sam came running out of the house, calling his name.

*********

"DEAN!"

Bobby came out a few minutes later. "What the hell happened, Sam?"

Before Sam could reply, there was a flutter of wings and Castiel was standing behind the two hunters. "Dean has decided to take his own road and I believe it s best that you let him go for now."

"What?" Sam asked, turning to face the angel. "How the hell is that a great idea? You said yourself that he s pretty much a bull's eye for evil creatures. How is he gonna protect himself without his memories or anyone to help him?"

If Castiel showed emotion, Sam knew he would be on the receiving end of a glare. "Do you doubt the Lord, Samuel Winchester? Someone will be there to protect him and keep him from evil eyes at all times when I cannot."

"Who?"

"Another angel. She will keep him safe and you will trust in that."

Bobby scoffed. "You send a female angel to keep Dean safe and he doesn't know she s an angel, he s gonna be on top of her like white on rice!"

Castiel tilted his head as if contemplating Bobby's words. "No, he will not. Not this angel."

"What makes you so damn certain?" Sam wanted to know.

"Because the feelings he will have around her will be as if she were related to him. Related by blood," Castiel explained.

Sam's eyes widened. "Sarah! But how is that even possible? I didn't think humans could become angels."

"They can't, Castiel replied. "But God can send them down as humans."

Sam was silent. He really had nothing to say to Castiel right now that wouldn't be considered friendly or respectful. He nodded, took a deep breath, and went back into the house. Bobby stood there staring at Castiel.

"Has this been something God's known about for a while now?"

"My Father knew about the possibility of this happening. Azazel's plan, Lucifer's, and Lilith's. He knew that once Dean killed Azazel, Lucifer and Lilith would follow."

"Speaking of having to protect Dean what about his trip down to the Pit? Why couldn't God have sent you before things got out of control down there? Before Dean accumulated 40 damn years of horrible nightmares!"

Castiel looked up at the heavens as if asking God for patience before he responded. "God is forgiving, but he does punish those for the evil they do. And certainly God understood Dean s sacrifice, but selling your soul to a demon is not the way a person should go about saving one s family. Even John Winchester knew that."

"Selling your... Castiel, it wasn't like Dean sold his soul to gain wealth or power like some people did! He did it to bring back his family! All this has happened to protect Dean, well I say fuck it all!"

"Bobby."

"No, Castiel, you listen to me and you listen good! There is no one on this planet who has given more than Dean Winchester. From his mother, his father, his brother, his sister! His own God-damned future is hanging on a thread here and your Father seems to not care about it!"

Thunder rumbled in the sky followed by five bright flashes of lightening. Castiel had his eyes closed and Bobby had dropped to his knees and was shaking. "Look, I'm sorry," he finally exclaimed after getting over his initial shock. "I'm just... I love that boy as if he were my own!"

Castiel placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "I understand, Bobby, as does our Father. He will do everything in His power to protect Dean, but he still might have to fight Lilith. My brothers and I are working hard to keep her away from the seals, but nearly 60 of them have been broken already."

"Can we maybe get a game plan here just in case he has to?"

"God has one," Castiel said with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

*********

Three months later Dean was in Cicero, Indiana where he once again met up with Lisa Braeden. He remembered the last time he saw her but nothing about changelings or anything Supernatural. Since Dean didn't seem to remember anything Lisa let it go and instructed Ben to do the same.

Dean had just started working at the local garage that Lisa s uncle owned and was starting to make a name for himself. In fact, Christopher Braeden was so impressed with Dean that he was seriously thinking about taking him on as co-owner.

He had been stunned to say the least, but he was adamant because he his children weren't interested in working as mechanics and he didn't want to sell it to just anyone off the streets. He trusted his niece's judgment implicitly as well.

Even though Dean still felt as if something were missing he also felt completely at peace with his life and what direction it was heading. Before he spoke with Lisa, though, he stopped by the diner near the garage to talk to Julia.

She was a waitress there and was a great sounding board for him. It probably helped that she seemed familiar to him, almost as if she had known him all his life. Almost as if she was his sister. Whatever it was, next to Sam, Lisa, and Bobby, Dean was someone Julia could trust.

The young woman smiled as Dean entered the diner. "Hey Dean! Have a seat any where; I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are an angel from God?" he asked as he sat at the counter. Lunch had just finished and the dinner crowd had yet to arrive so it was just the two of them.

Julia winked as she set the coffee mug in front of Dean. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Mr. Winchester?"

Well, Dean said, reaching into his pocket. He set a black velvet box on the counter. "That's why."

She smiled as she opened it and saw exactly what she thought would be in there. An engagement ring. "That's wonderful, Dean!"

"I know it's only been three months, but I've known her longer than that and we talked on the phone a few times while I was traveling with Sam. I just I want us to be a family," he said, staring deep into the coffee. "I borrowed the money from Chris. He said to consider it a wedding gift. Her family has been so amazing and I love her. I love her with every fiber of my being. And Ben. I love him like he was my own."

When Dean looked up he was surprised to see Julia wiping tears from her eyes. She laughed at his expression, patting his hand. "I'm female and I m a softy, Dean. I'll be all right. I think this is wonderful! You deserve to be happy!"

Dean smiled. "Thanks, Julia."

**********

"Mom, you look gorgeous!" Ben said. "Besides you look just as gorgeous in sweatpants so it doesn't matter what you're wearing. Dean's gonna love it."

Lisa chuckled at her son, kissing his forehead. "You are going to make some woman very happy one day."

"I know!" he replied as he ran out of the room.

Shaking her head Lisa sat down in front of her vanity and put her earrings on. She couldn't believe that almost a year ago she and Ben had been so close to losing their lives. If it hadn't been for Dean and his brother they would have been dead as well as every family on their street!

Dean. Whatever happened to him to cause his amnesia, Sam wouldn't tell her. He just asked her to keep everything secret for now. Lisa didn t know how much longer they could. She loved Dean so much and it was tearing her apart to lie to him.

She had already lied to him once when he asked if Ben was his son. She told him she did a paternity test on him but had nothing of either candidate to be certain. Not until Dean arrived and she had been able to get his DNA off a beer bottle.

Lisa knew she was going to tell Dean about that tonight and she was going to tell him about his life as a hunter no matter what Sam wanted. No more secrets. She had seen his Dad s journal in the back seat of the Impala and she had it locked in her safe for the time being. Sam had taken everything out of the trunk almost a month ago and was still out on the job as he called it.

"Mom!" Ben called. "Dean's here!"

Making certain everything was in place; she smiled at herself, grabbed the journal from the safe, put it in her purse, and headed downstairs. Dean was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs looking quite handsome and a bit nervous too. Almost like a teenager going to his prom.

"You look absolutely stunning, Lisa," Dean said, taking her hand in his.

"Charmer," She replied, giving him a kiss. "So do you, honey."

"Hey! Enough with the PDA around here!" Ben exclaimed.

The couple laughed and moved towards the door. "Don't stay up too late," Lisa told him. "And no friends over after nine o'clock!"

"Got it, Mom!"

As Dean reached over to shut the door, Ben gave him a wink which Dean returned with a grin.

**********

After dinner Dean and Lisa went for a walk in the warm June air. Suddenly he turned to face her. "Lisa there's something I want to ask you."

"What's that?" she asked, eyes shining.

"I... I love you. Completely head over heels and I wanted to ask you if..." Dean trailed off trying to get the box from his pocket. He grasped it and pulled it out, but he was so nervous that it fell to the ground. Shit! he muttered, dropping to the ground.

Lisa stifled a giggle as she knelt next to him. She found what he was looking for before he did and let out a small gasp as she picked it up. At this point Dean had looked up at her. "Lisa, I..."

"Yes, Dean!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" she said with a smile.

Dean laughed and opened the box. "So you'll really marry me, Lisa?"

"Of course I will. On one condition."

"Okay...?"

Lisa took a deep breath as she pulled the journal from her purse. "Dean, I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore and Sam made me promise, but I don't want you to start remembering something and I don't want you to hate me for keeping this."

Dean placed his hands on top hers as she held the journal. "Lisa, I know all about that."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've been having some crazy dreams the past three months. At first I just thought that s all they were, but I realize now they were memories coming back to me. Not everything has, though, but right now I just feel like I have to be here and I love you and Ben so much. In fact, I've already talked to him about this and he was a pretty excited."

Lisa grinned. "So that's what the two of you been up to lately."

"Us and your Uncle Chris," Dean replied, pulling her towards him for a kiss.

Once they broke apart, Lisa placed her hand on his cheek. "There's one more thing you might want to know, Dean."

"What's that?"

"Ben really is your son."

Dean stared at her stunned silence before a smile broke out on his face. "Oh my God, that's awesome, Lisa!"

She laughed as he spun her around. "You re not mad at me, though?" Lisa asked.

"Not even for a minute."

**********

"What? Cas, are you serious?"

"I am always serious, Sam, you know that."

Sam sighed. "You know after all the shit Dean has been through I think you should be the one to give him back his memories and you should be the one to tell him why they were taken in the first place! He is going to be pissed!"

"That is not my task, but I was hoping you would go to Cicero yourself to be there when he finds out. You are the only one who can make him understand, Sam."

"I will then. How much time do we have before Lilith shows up ready for her rumble?"

Castiel looked up at the sky before replying. "We have three days."

"Oh yeah," Sam said, shaking his head. "This is gonna go over real well!"

When Sam arrived at Lisa s house he saw Sarah already heading to the front door. "Wait!" he called. He could only imagine what Dean would do when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Hello, Sam," she said with a smile. "I am Julia."

"Well you'll always be Sarah to me."

She tilted her head in confusion which made Sam think that was an angel trademark since Castiel did it too. "You don't remember? What the fuck!"

"Sam, please watch your language. There is a young man in here that does not need to hear such things."

"Just give me a minute before we go in, okay?"

When she nodded Sam stepped away from her, taking a deep breath. Not only was Dean going to be pissed about his memories, he was going to be upset because of the whole Sarah is an angel thing. An angel, it seems, who doesn't remember her time on Earth as their sister.

Once he composed himself, Sam nodded and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Ben grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Sam!" he exclaimed, pulling the younger Winchester into the house. "It's so awesome, isn't it? I can t believe Dean and my mom are gonna get married!"

"What?"

"That's why you're here, right? Dean called you?"

"Um, well not really. I mean, I haven't heard from him in a few days so..."

Julia (or Sarah to Sam) stood quietly behind him. Sam shook his head and then a small smile appeared when he heard the familiar strains of Metallica. "Is Dean playing Guitar Hero again?"

"We all are. Dean's been singing while playing the guitar, Mom's playing the keyboard and I've been playing the drums. Come on in."

_The Horsemen are drawing nearer_

_On the leather steeds they ride _

_They have come to take your life _

_On through the dead of night _

_With the four Horsemen ride or choose your fate and die_

The Four Horsemen, Sam thought, how apropos.

Once the song was finished, Dean looked up at their visitors. All the color drained from his face and Sam cursed under his breath as he ran to catch Dean as his knees gave out. What a fucking brilliant idea letting the Sarah clone come into the room like that!

"Dean?" Lisa asked in concern as Sam lowered him to the couch.

Dean said nothing as he lowered his head between his knees and took deep steady breaths. Once he had calmed himself he looked up at Sam. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry about that, Dean. I just..."

"What, Sam? Thought it'd be funny to bring Sarah back to life? What the fuck did you do?"

Sam stood up. "I did not do that! If you would just let me talk I can tell you what's going on. I know for a fact you re not going to like it one bit, but I have to tell you. You have to know everything and Sarah, er, Julia can help!"

"Sammy, I don't know what you re talking about, but Julia isn't here."

He realized the angel must have disguised herself to keep Dean from freaking out just like he was now. "All right, whatever, but Sarah's gonna help you remember. She's an angel, Dean."

Dean finally looked up at her again. She was just as he remembered her, but he knew that humans couldn't be angels. "What the hell, Sammy?"

"She's been an angel the whole time since we've known her. God sent her to protect you. She doesn't know who we are though. All those memories of us growing up together are gone."

Lisa didn't know what to make of this conversation at all. True she had believed everything about them being hunters, what happened with her son was proof enough as was their Dad s journal, but this All this about God and angels it was a bit overwhelming.

Sarah/Julia stepped up to them. "Sam, we must do this now."

"What are you gonna do?" Ben asked, running in front of his family. "You're scaring the shit out him, my Dad, and I think you need to stop it!"

Dean grinned in spite of himself as he stood. He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "It's all right. I gotta do this." Ben nodded and moved to stand with Lisa and Sam. "All right, do what you came to do."

Sarah/Julia nodded and closed her eyes as she sent Dean's memories back to him. He cried out and dropped to his knees after awhile. Sam had to hold Lisa and Ben back as Dean began crying. None of them could tell if it was from physical or emotional pain.

Finally Sarah/Julia stopped and opened her eyes. "He is ready," she said and was gone in a flutter of wings.

Dean remained on the floor breathing heavily for a moment before lifting his head. He did not turn to face the others, though, as the last remnants of the memories filtered through his mind.

Hell.

He had been in Hell and he tortured all those souls. He tortured Sarah. He tortured Bela. He tortured so many of them just so he wouldn't be the one who was tortured. No doubt his Dad had lasted a longer time down there than him. John Winchester wouldn't have given in.

What did God possibly think he could do?

Lisa glanced over at Sam and was about to go to Dean when he shook his head. "Give him a minute," he said.

Dean shakily got to his feet and that s when Lisa and Sam went to his side to make sure he didn't fall over. They helped him to the couch and once he was seated he pushed them away and stood up angrily.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Dean shouted, getting up and running to the front door. He slammed it with a bang.

"That went well," Lisa said with a sigh. She turned to fix Sam with a glare. "Now you want to tell me what that was about?"

*********

Dean got into the Impala, but didn't start the car. He knew his head wasn't in it to drive so he just remained there silently staring at the steering wheel. He didn't turn to see who had come into the car when he heard the door open and shut.

He didn't have to. Dean knew his son as well as he knew himself. "I'm sorry, Ben," he finally whispered.

"What are you sorry for?"

"That you got stuck with a basket case of a dad. I hate to tell you that it just might run in the family," Dean said, looking at Ben.

"Whatever," Ben replied with a wave of his hand. "I've seen worse dads and you're not one of them. So you have some issues, who doesn't?"

Dean chuckled. "Well you're right about that! I'm going to tell you about everything that's happened and I would really appreciate if you heard the whole story before making your decision."

"I already have, but I m listening," Ben said.

Almost an hour later Dean finished, but he would not look at Ben again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and suddenly Ben was hugging him. "I think you are the most epically awesome dad on the planet!"

**********

When Dean and Ben came back into the house, Ben took Sam on a "tour of the house" so Dean and Lisa could talk. Dean was quite as he stared out the back window, flinching when Lisa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dean," she said.

He turned to face her. "I can't change what happened to me or what I've done, but I hope... I hope that I can..."

"Hey, it's okay," she said, caressing his face. "Everything is going to be all right."

Dean leaned into her touch so much like when his mom used to do that when he was little. "How can you know that? I seem to have a pretty important guy who's counting on me. Not only Him, but there are some important people down here as well."

"It's understandable that you doubt yourself, Dean."

"Cas."

The angel nodded. "God has asked me to bring you to Him."

"What? Now?"

"There is little time, Dean."

"Now wait a minute, Cas, I can't just leave now. I mean we should gather an army or something, right? I know that Sam and Bobby are gonna want to be in the fight. Even Ellen and Jo and tons of other hunters."

Cas frowned. "That will not be possible."

"Not be... Cas, your brothers are gonna needed all the help they can get!"

"Every one of your friends has a part to play, but they cannot be with you when it plays out. You will be fighting Lilith and... Someone close to you."

Dean's heart skipped a beat. "What are you saying?"

"I've already said too much, Dean, we have to go NOW!"

Before Dean could even utter another word, he and Castiel were gone and Lisa was alone staring at the space her fiance once occupied. "Sam!" she cried out.

Sam and Ben came running down the stairs to find no sign of Dean. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"Castiel. He took Dean to see... to see God."

"Alone?"

She nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes and apparently he's going to be fighting Lilith as well as someone close to him. Castiel didn't elaborate, though."

"Shit," Sam muttered. "Look, I gotta go. I gotta get a hold of Bobby and some others who can help. Before I leave, though, let s make sure you're protected."

Once Sam felt confident that the sigils and protection spells were locked in place, he ran out to his car. Just as he got into it, his phone rang. "Ruby! Where the hell are you? Yeah, I know! I'm ready. Can't you, well, zap me there? I know you're not an angel, Ruby. Whatever. I'll see you in four hours then!"

He made it to Cleveland, Ohio in three. Christ the King church stood ominously in the pale moonlight and he saw no sign that Dean, or anyone for that matter, was in a ten mile radius around the church. Well, except Ruby who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Nice timing," she said. "Do you need a boost of energy before we go in?"

Sam said nothing as he ascended the stairs. He was obviously contemplating that. Somehow drinking the blood of a demon on the front steps of the House of God seemed completely horrible.

"I..."

"Sam, we don't have time for you to get all righteous."

He nodded. "I know," he replied, pulling out his knife.

**********

Dean was still stunned with the fact that he was given the power to defeat Lilith. Okay so it was just a sword. A well known sword in fact. It was the same one the Archangel Michael used to vanquish Lucifer. What he didn't understand was where Michael was now. How did Dean become the one to get to yield this thing?

"You still do not know why you were chosen, Dean?"

"No Cas and right now I don't care. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect this world, especially the people here."

Castiel smiled knowingly. "As we knew you would. My brothers and I will be there behind you as we have always been, Dean."

"Yeah... okay. Do I have time to make a few calls?"

"You have 10 minutes before we must go in."

Dean nodded and stepped away from Castiel as he dialed Lisa's number. Ben answered on the first ring. "Dad! You okay? Mom's worried sick."

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm good. She should have my Dad's journal in her safe. You should look through it with her to know what you're dealing with and how to protect her."

"Sam's already done that, but I will keep her safe."

"I know you will. Is she... how's she doing?"

"All right considering. Let me get her."

"Ben."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Same here."

Dean waited while Ben got Lisa. "Hey, baby," she said.

"Hey sexy mama!" Lisa chuckled. "I'm sorry Cas whisked me away like he did."

"Don't worry about it. Besides knowing you're out there defending us makes me feel safe even though I'd rather have you here."

"Believe me, Lisa; I'd rather be there too. Damn, Cas is giving me the equivalent of an angel glare which means I gotta go. I love you, Lisa."

"I love you too, Dean. Be safe."

Dean took a deep breath as he hung up, and then turned to face Castiel. "Let s do this!"

"Before we do, there's something you should know, Dean."

"What now, Cas?" Dean asked wondering what could possibly be so important at the last minute.

Castiel took a step closer to Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The person you need to stop from helping to raise Lucifer is Sam."

"What the fuck? Cas!"

"Sam's here, with Ruby. They're going to try and destroy Lilith and she's the final seal. If he succeeds, Lucifer will rise."

"Whoa, whoa! This isn't making sense! You're saying if Sam kills Lilith the seal breaks; the devil comes down to Georgia, but what about me? That's not going to happen when I destroy her?"

Castiel shook his head. "You're not destroying her; you're sending her back to Hell. There's a difference, Dean."

"If I had a dollar for every demon or evil creature we send away without killing them and thinking they're gonna rehabilitate, like the Trickster, I'd be rich!" Dean exclaimed. "Who's to say someone won't try this whole thing again?"

"There's no way to know but you of all people should know one cannot live their lives in "what ifs"."

Dean nodded grimly. That much he definitely knew. "We just gotta live life one day at a time. All right, Cas, but I want you and God to know that I will NOT kill my brother! Kick his ass, yeah, but kill him..."

"I understand, Dean."

*********

Sam and Ruby arrived in the crypt to find Lilith leaning against a tomb as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Well, well, Sam Winchester. Welcome to the Gate of Hell."

"I only came here because it was the best way to send you back, might even kill you while I'm at it, who knows."

"I love him already, Ruby," she said with a laugh.

Ruby stepped around from behind Sam, but said nothing. "You too know each other?"

"You didn't tell him? Of course you didn't! I used to be Ruby's boss... until she betrayed me, of course," Lilith responded bitterly.

Sam had about enough of her monologuing so he stretched out his arm and attempted to remove her from the body she was in. However not even a puff of smoke came from her lips. Sam was confused because he knew he should have been able to do this.

Acting like he was going to admit defeat, Sam reached for the demon killing knife. Once he did he ran for Lilith and was surprised when metal clanged with the knife and caused him to drop it. Looking up he was even more surprised to see Dean standing there holding a sword.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam exclaimed. "I've got this."

"Trust me little brother, you don't!"

Lilith laughed again. "Well if it isn't Dean **Michael** Winchester."

It was then that Dean understood what God had meant by him doing this on his own and why Sarah had been sent to protect him. But why the secrecy with Sarah? Why wasn't she allowed to remember him? She was his sister either way, right?

But Dean had no time to get answers to these questions. He brandished his sword and looked Lilith in the eyes where he saw fear. "No, you can't be here!"

"Who me?" Dean asked. "I guess Lucy didn't let you know I was still around, did he?"

Sam watched in stunned silence as Dean held the sword on Lilith. He could not believe what he was seeing, or hearing for that matter. Dean was the Archangel Michael. This had to be a dream, right? Sam shielded his eyes as a bright light emanated from his brother and the sword and then there was complete and utter darkness.

When Sam opened his eyes everything was still. He sat up with a wince and looked around the crypt. Lilith and Ruby's vessels were both dead having been ridden hard by the demons. Sam turned to see his brother lying on the floor about five feet from him.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, getting to his feet. It took him a minute to actually get his legs under him. Once he did, he moved to his side. "Dean, come on man!"

But Dean was unresponsive. Alive, Sam could tell from the pulse he felt under his fingertips, but not responding at all. "Cas! Cas, where the hell are you?"

"Sam."

"This was your bright idea. Yours and God's now help him!"

"I... I can't, Sam. Only Dean can save himself."

If looks could kill Castiel would have been a pile of ashes by now. "Then help me get him to the hospital," Sam responded angrily.

*********

Lisa held tightly to Ben's hand as they waited with Sam and Bobby to find out what Dean s condition was. The latter had kindly picked them up because Sam knew she wouldn't have been able to drive as worried and scared as she was.

"Mr. Tyler."

Sam stood up, nodding to the nurse. "That's me, he replied. Lisa, Ben, and Bobby followed suit. This is Dean's wife Lisa, their son, and our dad Bobby."

"Come with me please," she replied returning his nod. The nurse led them to the room Dean had been settled in. "Dr. Farmer, this is Dean's family."

The young woman looked up from the chart but she schooled her features well so none of them really knew what she was going to say. "It was touch and go for awhile," Dr. Farmer finally spoke. "His head injury is quite severe and I m afraid Dean has slipped into a coma. However, I m confident that it s just his body s way of healing itself. I don't foresee this lasting for too long. One to two weeks at the most."

A collective sigh of relief was expelled from the family members. "Thanks, Doc," Sam said, shaking her hand.

She smiled. "Don t thank me, Mr. Tyler; it seems your brother is quite the fighter."

"That he is," Bobby replied, grinning.

"I'll be doing my rounds if you need anything."

Once she was gone, Lisa when immediately to Dean's side and took his hand. She then placed a kissed on his lips. "I'll be waiting for you to wake up, Dean. Just rest now because you deserve it. I am so proud of you!"

"Sam," Ben said, looking up at his uncle.

"Yeah?"

"What does Dean get?"

Sam was confused. "What do you mean?"

"He saved the world. He saved everyone on this world and you can't tell me he s not gonna get anything out of it. I mean, I know he 'l never ask for anything because that's not like him, but doesn't he deserve something?"

There was a knock at the door and a moment later Sarah (Julia, Sam thought to himself), entered the room. "And he does get something," she replied with a smile.

"Sarah?" Sam asked.

She nodded. "I'm back, Sammy!"

Sam didn't know what to say and he seemed to be routed in the spot he was standing in. Ben looked between the two of them. He thought that woman's name was Julia and now his uncle looked like he had seen a ghost. "Sam?" he asked.

"Ben," he finally said, blinking. "This is our sister, Sarah. Your aunt."

"Wait a minute! No offense, but I thought she died a year or so ago," Lisa said in confusion.

Ben shrugged. "Whatever!" he replied, rushing to her. "It's nice to meet you!"

Sarah smiled, accepting Ben's hug. "Nice to meet you too, Ben."

For the past two weeks Sam, Bobby, Lisa, and Ben have been rotating staying with Dean. It so happened that on the final day of the second week Sarah was sitting at Dean's side reading a magazine when he began to stir. She set it down and reached over to take his hand. "Dean," she said.

Dean blinked his eyes open. Her hand felt real enough in his but that couldn't be right. He was hallucinating again. Dean shut his eyes tightly. "Please, Sarah, just go away! I don't know how much more of this I can take."

He felt a hand on his forehead but did not open his eyes. "I'm really here, Dean," she said. "I'm your gift from God because he loves you and wants you to be happy."

"Happy."

"Dean, open your eyes, please!"

When he finally did he only turned his head away from her. "I don't wanna sound selfish here but there are other people who have lost their lives in our family because of the sacrifices we've made. Don't they deserve to live too?"

"Dean."

"No, Sarah! How much have we lost? How much does it take before God realizes how much? I thought He was running the show here, but it seems like everything good in the world has gone to shit!"

Sarah frowned. This was not how she imagined the conversation to go. Maybe she should have listened to Sam when he suggested she shouldn't be alone with Dean because if he woke up with here there it probably wouldn't go over well. At least Sam would have been able to make everything more understandable.

"Dean, I..."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I just... Maybe you should get the doctor."

**********

Lisa sighed as she looked out on the back porch. Dean had been out there for hours just sitting in silence. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure out what. According to Sam all the angels were back in heaven, God saw that it was good, and Sarah was alive. But, as she watched Dean she knew that whatever was going on with him couldn't be good.

And why the hell not? She thought angrily. Dean had sacrificed everything since he was a child. Not only to protect his family but the entire damn world. A world that will never know of his selflessness. Not once did he ask for anything in return. True he got his sister back, but even that didn't seem to pull Dean from this funk he had fallen into.

"Mom?" She turned to see Ben and he gave her a hug. "Hey. How was school?"

"All right. I, um... got a detention."

"Benjamin David Braeden!"

Ben's eyes dropped to the floor. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I got pissed and yelled at the teacher for yelling at me. I was... thinking about Dad is all."

Lisa pulled him into another hug, kissing the top of his head. "It's all right, baby," she replied.

"How is he?"

"Not any better."

"Would it be okay if I went to sit with him for a bit?"

She smiled, nodding. "I think he'd like that."

Ben had been sitting outside with Dean for almost an hour when Lisa came outside. The boy looked up at his mom and the two people behind her. He didn't know who they were, but they seemed very familiar.

"Dean," she said. "There are some people here to see you."

Surprisingly, Dean turned around. It was a good thing he was sitting because all the color drained from his face. Lisa immediately rushed to his side. "What the hell, Lisa?"

"What's the matter, Dean?" she asked.

He glanced up at them looking the same yet different. "Those people are my parents!"

********

Note from the author: There's a sequel to this currently in progress. I hope you're interested to see what's going to happen next. Reviews are love!! :D


End file.
